


Mistakes Were Made

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: After two years of leaving Riverdale behind you come back to find that things have changed. You have to now deal with the consequences your mistakes have made.





	1. Back For Good

Leaving Riverdale was a decision you would come to regret, one that would change your life but now? Now you're back. The moment you stepped out of the truck, who you got a ride off of as the driver was passing through, you took a deep breath taking in the familiar surroundings of your old home. Nothing had changed. Trash littered the streets and you would place all of your money, as little as it is, on the infamous rivalry between the Ghoulies and the Serpents still raging on.

 

You handed the driver a few notes for his troubles and watched as he drove off leaving you standing in the middle of the street. Looking at your phone you noticed that your brother would still be in school. You grabbed your bag, the only thing you took with you, and started heading to the direction of South Side High to surprise your brother and his friends. Your friends. When you got there you noticed it was quiet, too quiet. There were no motorbikes littering the parking lot, no students lingering around outside when they were supposed to be in class, nothing. You walked up to the doors and peeked through the window seeing that it was just as abandoned as outside. "You're not suppose to be here." Someone spoke up causing you to jump from the sudden new voice.

 

"S-sorry, I was just looking for my brother. What happened?" You asked, gesturing to the empty school. You then turned around so you were facing the mysterious stranger. He looked familiar to you but you couldn't quite remember where from.

 

"They shut the school down." He told you. You nodded not particularly surprised by the revelation. Last you remembered South Side High was breaking a number of health codes, you just didn't understand where they put all of the students that went there. "A lot of the students were transferred to Riverdale High so you should probably check that out for your brother."

 

You thanked the guy and gave one last look over the school before heading to Riverdale High. You chuckled to yourself at the thought of your brother and his friends at Riverdale High amongst people they hated. They must hate it there. The walk from the South Side wasn't that long and you got to the school just before the bell rang for home time. Once you walked through the gates you immediately recognised Toni's bike. So they were here, you thought smiling to yourself that you've found them. You went over to her bike and sat on it as you waited for everyone to leave class. You didn't have to wait long as you heard someone shout your name. "Y/N!?" You turned and saw Toni standing at the bottom of the steps, a look of joy on her face because her best friend was here. "It's actually you!" She squealed before running over to you and crushing you in a hug.

 

"It's so good to see you Tee. I've missed you. I've missed this." You said returning the hug, content with being back home. Your short reunion soon ended when two familiar Serpents came walking down the steps. When Sweet Pea saw you he stopped in his tracks. His face fell. You weren't graced with his usual smile, one that you missed, but instead I small frown. "Sweet Pea." You breathed, testing the waters to see if he was glad you were back.

 

"I'll see you in a bit." He said to Fangs before brushing pass you to his bike without acknowledging you once. That answered your suspicions. He hated you.

 

"Don't take it personally. He's just distracted with school work." Toni lied trying to make you feel better, which didn't work. You nodded anyway even though you knew he had an issue with being back. In hind sight you were stupid to think that you could just come back to Riverdale and pick up where you left off with everyone but the truth is people change, they move on. Sweet Pea had moved on and you being here brought stuff back up for the both of you.

 

"Hey, how long you staying? Does mom know you're back?" Fangs asked trying to change the subject.

 

"Not yet and I'm back for good now." You smiled at him grateful for the subject change. When you told Fangs and Toni about moving back huge smiles appeared on their face.

 

"Then let's get you back home." Your brother said as he wrapped his arm around you and lead you to his car.


	2. I Hate Me Too

Now that you were back in Riverdale for good you had to attend Riverdale High with Fangs, Toni, and Sweet Pea. This was going to be interesting, you thought. Since you came back Sweet Pea has avoided you like the Black Plague. How he was going to keep avoiding you at school was unbeknownst to you but you decided to follow Toni's advice and give Sweet Pea time even though all you wanted to do was talk to him.

 

You were walking down the corridor after you had officially registered as a student at Riverdale High. The meeting with the principal was the worst. You found yourself faking it, all so you could just make a good impression although there probably was no use as the moment he saw your last name and where you were from he had already judged you. Was this what going here will be like, you wondered, you faking who you are just so you could get into a good college because if so was it worth coming back to Riverdale or should you have just stayed in Midvale and endured the consequences to your mistakes. You were brought out of your thoughts by Toni approaching you. "So?" She asked, wondering if you're attending school with her or not.

 

"I'm officially a Riverdale High student." You beamed at her as you showed the paperwork.

 

"This is the best news ever. In fact I have the perfect idea on how to celebrate." Toni grinned as she walked in step with you.

 

"I have to meet a girl about a spot on the cheerleading squad but tell me about it later?" You told her.

 

"Cheerleading?" Toni asked. When she knew you, you weren't interested in cheerleading. You answered with a nod. "Okay, I'll tell you at lunch then." Toni said giving you a hug before going to class.

 

When you walked into the gym everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to you. "I'm here to try out for a spot on the Vixens." You told you the group of girls, looking at each one to see who was in charge here. They all looked at this one girl who looked unimpressed with your arrival.

 

"We don't have room for Serpent's on my squad." The girl spat, taking a step forward and crossing her arms to seem threatening.

 

"Then it's a good job I'm not a Serpent." You retorted. "You're welcome to try and find a tattoo though." You smirked, seeing the Cheryl's reaction. She probably wasn't expecting you to have a comeback but you were used to girls like her and knew exactly how to get under their skin with your words.

 

"Fine. Let's see what you got." She huffed, walking to the sidelines so she was out of your way. You dropped your bag on the floor and plugged your phone into the speakers and put the song you would be performing your routine to. It was one you made up when you were vice-captain on your old squad at Midvale High. Everyone was impressed at your skills, even Cheryl was although she didn't want to admit it. At the end of the routine Cheryl took a step forward wearing a poker face so you couldn't tell what she was thinking. "I'll let you know if you made the squad or not." She told you before shooing you away. You thanked her and headed to your class.

 

Once lunch came around you had forgotten that Toni wanted to tell you something until she came and sat down next to you, buzzing with excitement. Fangs, who came and sat opposite the two of you, quirked his eyebrow not knowing what Toni was so excited for. "We should throw a party this weekend." Toni suggested. You were surprisingly on board with the idea but Fangs was hesitant.

 

"Absolutely not." He said before you had a chance to say yes.

 

"Oh, come on Fangs. Please." You pleaded, giving him your best puppy dog eyes. "Mom won't be home so we've got the house to ourselves. Plus we won't even invite that many people." Toni also joined in with her puppy dog eyes.

 

"Ugh, fine." Fangs gave in.

 

You got up from your seat and went round to Fangs's side, giving him a kiss on his cheek and a hug which he quickly brushed off in fake disgust. "Thank you so much." You grinned before going back to your seat and began planning the party with Toni, a small smile gracing Fangs's lips. He loved seeing you, his sister, happy even if that meant throwing a party that was bound to get out of hand.

 

The days went by quick and before you knew it, it was the night of the party. Sweet Pea had managed to avoid you, unless you were in the same class and even then he would sit as far away from you as possible. You decided that enough was enough. You were fed up with waiting for Sweet Pea to make the first move and talk to you. You've given him enough time to do whatever it was he was doing. Next time you see him you were confronting him.

 

The universe seemed to be in your favour as during the party you saw a lonesome Sweet Pea standing outside. You excused yourself from the conversation you were having and went outside shutting the door slightly so it was quieter. "Didn't think you'd turn up." You spoke up, making Sweet Pea jump slightly in surprise.

 

"Fangs made me come but I'll probably start heading home now." Sweet Pea replied. He couldn't even look you in the eyes. He's done everything to avoid you, avoid this conversation and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop now. Sweet Pea started walking back into the house, brushing past you.

 

"Why do hate me?" You asked suddenly making him stop. That wasn't the first thing you wanted to sat but you might as well get straight to the point. You looked over to him and for the first time since you got back you had gotten a good look at him. You could see it in his eyes that he was hurt.

 

"I hate that you left me, Y/N. You left everyone behind and you thought that you could just, what? Come back and pick up where you left? That's not how it works,Y/N. Things have changed. Everyone has changed. Toni is only happy you're back because she missed having another girl around and Fangs? You're his sister he has to be happy you're back." Sweet Pea said getting everything that he's wanted to say to you off his chest. You didn't realise that you had hurt him this much. "You know, you were my first, Y/N. There hasn't been anyone since you."

 

Tears welled up in your eyes. You wiped away a stray one that fell. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry I left? Because I am. I am sorry that I left you, Sweet Pea." You were about to use your nickname for him but decided it probably wasn't the best idea seeming where your relationship was currently. "I messed up. I know that. It's okay for you to hate me, Sweet Pea, because... I hate me too." You admitted, no longer trying to hide the tears that fell. Silence came over the two of you. Sweet Pea didn't know what to say. You didn't give him an opportunity to respond to that as you were already walking through the door and back into the party.


	3. Just Some Guy

The weekend was over and you were back at school. Since the party you haven't spoken much to anyone or seen Sweet Pea in person. You thought about staying at home but you knew your mom wouldn't let you without an explanation which you didn't particularly want to give. You trudged downstairs, wanting to get this day over with, and went into the kitchen where your mom was busying around. "There is food in the fridge. Please make sure your brother eats tonight." She instructed. You nodded grabbing your books and some food to put in your bag. "Oh, and before I forget someone came by and brought your car here." Your mom added, handing you the keys. Your eyes widened in shock as you reluctantly took them off her. "I'm off to bed, goodnight." Your mom said, pressing a kiss to your cheek before going upstairs to bed.

 

You went outside and sure enough a blue Chevrolet sat in your driveway. You slowly approached the car, glancing around for any sign of someone lurking in the street. The question running through your head, how did he find you? Sliding into the drivers seat you took everything in. It was how you left it. An old gym bag in the back seat; empty water bottles; old hoodies. You even checked the engine to see if it was still not working and it wasn't. You leaned against the headrest, looking up at the roof noticing a piece of paper sticking out of the sun visor. It was a note that read "Think you can runaway from me? You can't." What it said gave you chills. You thought by leaving it would end the mess you were in. Instead, you brought it to Riverdale. You were brought out of your thoughts by a knock on the window. You hastily shoved the note in your pocket and looked up to see who it was, visibly relaxing when you saw it was only Fangs.

 

"Come on, we've got school." He said holding up your backpack. You nodded getting out of the car and taking your bag off of him. The two of you fell in foot and started walking to school. "So, who's car is that?"

 

"Mine." You told him, smiling when you saw a huge grin appear on his face. "It needs to go in the garage for repairs so I'll call them up later."

 

"Me and Sweet Pea will take a look at it." Fangs suggested. Although it was less of a suggestion and more of a fact.

 

"Okay." You shrugged. Silence fell as you and Fangs walked through Riverdale, watching the scenery change from the South Side to the North Side. The trees seemed more alive, the houses more clean and perfect. Fangs kept glancing over at you the incident at the party playing on his mind. He wanted to know what happened but didn't want to push you if you weren't ready to.

 

"You know... you can tell me anything right?" Fangs spoke up breaking the silence. "Whenever you're ready I'm here."

 

"I know." You smiled gratefully at him.

 

-

 

As you walked down the corridor to your locker you looked up at the same time as Sweet Pea did. The brief eye contact that was made was the first contact either of you have had since the incident. Once he saw you, he turned around and headed in the opposite direction from which he came. You deflated at his action. It reminded you why you wanted to stay at home.

 

You were so focused on the whole situation with Sweet Pea you forgot that you had tried out for the River Vixens until Cheryl came over slapping your new uniform on your locker in front of you. "Practice after school. Don't be late." Was all she said before walking away. She was replaced by an excited Betty and Veronica.

 

"Come on, let's try it on." Veronica excitedly said, hooking her arm through yours and leading you to the girls locker room. As the duo helped you with putting on the uniform the more you didn't recognise the person that stood before you in the mirror. Maybe its for the best, you thought, the old you sucked. You left one of the most important people in your life who now doesn't want to speak to you. You made the horrible mistake of leaving Riverdale.

 

-

 

After school, you and Toni went to Pop's. She wanted to know what happened with you and Sweet Pea and wasn't going to leave until she found out. "Spill. What happened at the party with you and Sweet Pea?" Toni asked. You thought about lying to her but you desperately wanted to tell someone, to get some advice.

 

"He told me he hates me." You told her sadly. "I just- I don't know what to do, Tee."

 

"He doesn't hate you. He hates that you left. There's a difference." Toni assured you. "And anyway, Sweet Pea is just as distraught about the whole thing as you. He misses you. You coming back has put him in a spin with past feelings getting trudged up. Once he's figured it out the two of you will be on speaking terms." She added, placing a comforting hand on yours.

 

"I think you're forgetting that I'm impatient." You let out a small laugh.

 

"That you are." Toni joined in laughing but soon stopped when she saw your attention was pointed outside.

 

"Excuse me." You mumbled as you scrambled out of the booth and left Pop's. You walked over to a young man about your age, leaning against his truck and watching you. "What the hell are you doing here?" You whispered angrily, keeping your voice low.

 

"You got my note, right? You can't just runaway. Not when I'm not finished with you." He answered taking a step forward. Toni watched the exchange intently from inside before deciding to go and see if you were okay. Angry words were spoken between you and the man as Toni walked over to you.

 

"Is everything okay, Y/N?" She asked, her eyes trained on the man in case she needed to fight him.

 

"He was just leaving." You said, aiming it as an instruction to him, before turning to leave and head back inside. Toni's gaze lingered on him a little longer and then followed your lead.

 

"You look hot in that cheerleader outfit by the way." He called after you. You went ridged when he said that. That means he's been watching you then and is going to be in town for longer then a day.

 

Once you and Toni sat back down she looked over to you with concern in her eyes. "Who was that, Y/N?"

 

"Just some guy I used to know."


	4. Strawberries and Bruises

"Just some guy?" Toni asked not fully believing that he was 'just' some guy. By the way the two of you were talking, as little as it was, Toni could tell that there was something more between you two than acquaintances.

 

"His name is Ryan. We sort of used to date." You admitted. "Just, please don't tell Fangs or Sweet Pea or anyone for that matter." You pleaded not wanting anyone to find out about what happened. Let's just say, Ryan didn't bring out the best in you unlike Sweet Pea. He was no where near half the man Sweet Pea is.

 

"Okay." Toni sighed. She understood why you didn't want to tell Sweet Pea but not Fangs. She was about to question you about it when your phone went off.

 

"It's Fangs. He wants me to bring him and Sweets some Pop's." You told her reading the text you just received.

 

"Sweets? I haven't heard you use that nickname in a long time." Toni said picking up on the smile that appeared when you mentioned Sweet Pea. "Anyway, I better get going. This history paper isn't going to write itself." You said your goodbyes and gave a hug before she left the diner. You went and ordered and collected Fangs's order before also leaving the diner and heading home.

 

When you got there you almost tripped over some legs that were dangling from under your car. You immediately recognised them as Sweet Pea's because, well, they were long and unfortunately for you and your brother you weren't blessed with the gene that makes you tall unlike Sweet Pea. You nudged him in the leg with your foot to let him know you're back. "Foods here."

 

Sweet Pea rolled out from underneath the car, wiping his hands on the rag. He was wearing a vest, that now had grease stains on, and you could sweat glisten on his arms and chest from working on your car making your breath hitch in your throat. It took all of your will not to kiss him right then and there. "Great. I'm starving." Sweet Pea said, rubbing his hands eager to eat the burger you had gotten him. You handed him the bag and his milkshake, which he took a sip of immediately. "There's two strawberries in here. You asked for an extra?" He asked you. It threw you off slightly. You weren't expecting him to notice.

 

"Err, yeah... I remembered that you like having an extra one in your milkshake." You told him, looking down bashfully. Sweet Pea just smiled. Since you left no one had ordered him a strawberry milkshake with an extra strawberry. Well, no one knew that was his order except you. You were the only person to pay attention to the little things like that.

 

"Here." Sweet Pea said making you look up again. He held out one of the strawberries making you frown a little. "I only ordered two because you always ate mine and this way we could both have one."

 

You took the strawberry and thanked him. You had no clue that he did that and it gave you hope that by telling you this and the fact you were having an actual conversation meant that there was still a chance you could make it up to him. Your little moment was soon interrupted by Fangs after his own burger and milkshake. You loved your brother and all but his timing truly sucked.

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see someone standing on the other side of the road. You stepped forward a little, recognising straight away who it was. It was Ryan. He knew where you lived and now he probably knows that Sweet Pea is someone who is important to you as well as Fangs. "Is everything okay, Y/N?" Fangs asked making you glance his way before back to the road which was now empty.

 

"Yeah, everything's fine." You said as your attention remained on the road wondering where the hell he went. You suddenly turned around with a smile plastered on your face to make it seem everything is truly fine. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it."

 

-

 

It's been a few days since the moment on your drive. Sweet Pea has started talking to you more and even began sitting with at lunch. It wasn't like it was before you left but you were getting there. He just needed time and for once you were okay to give him that. Toni was right in saying that time is the best medicine for the thing between you and Sweet Pea.

 

You had just gotten out of cheer practice when you heard your phone buzz. You looked at your phone noticing five missed calls and eight text messages all from Sweet Pea. The last one a minute ago. Alarm bells rang in your head. This can't be good, you thought. You pressed call number straight away. Sweet Pea answered on the third ring but it was the longest two rings of your life. "Y/N." He answered. You could hear him hiss in pain as if he was injured.

 

"Where are you?" You asked, not managing to mask your worry.

 

"We're at the park." Sweet Pea told you. That meant Fangs was with him.

 

"Stay there. I'm on my way." Then you hung up, grabbing your things and leaving the changing rooms not bothering with changing out of your cheer uniform.

 

As you made your way to the park you were certain that you broke several traffic laws but that wasn't the most important thing to think about right now. It was Sweet Pea and Fangs who were hurt. Sweet Pea called you and you were determined to get there in a timely manner.

 

When you got there the sight didn't ease your worry. They were both covered in blood and bruises. Fangs worse off out of the two of them. You scrambled out of the car and hurried over to Fangs's other side helping Sweet Pea to get him into the back seat of the car. Once you got him strapped in, you made your way back to the drivers seat and Sweet Pea made his way to the passengers seat. You pulled out of the parking space and headed back to your house. Sweet Pea smirked finally taking notice of what you were wearing. "So, you're a River Vixen then?" He asked. Your eyes were focused on the road but could hear the smirk through his tone. "You look hot in that cheerleader outfit." This time you didn't feel disgust like you did with Ryan. You actually liked it. You tried to fight off heat from rising to your cheeks but ultimately failed.

 

You arrived at your house and brought Fangs inside telling him to go for a shower and wash off the blood leaving you and Sweet Pea in the kitchen. Sweet Pea took a seat as you got the first aid kit and other supplies you may need taking a seat opposite him. "This may sting a little." You told him as you started cleaning the cut on his face. "So who did this? Was it the Ghoulies?" You asked as you finished cleaning up that cut and went onto the next one on his hands.

 

Sweet Pea shook his head, wincing slightly as he bit his lip to stop the pain. "I didn't recognise these guys. I noticed one of them had a tattoo on his forearm... a group of stars with a sword down the middle or something like that." When he said that you froze which Sweet Pea noticed. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine." You managed to get out but it wasn't fine. You recognised that tattoo. Ryan had that tattoo on his forearm. You used to wear that symbol on your jacket.


	5. His Name is Ryan Matthews

"All done." You told Sweet Pea once you finished cleaning his wounds and turned to clean everything up.

 

"Thank you for doing this, Y/N." He thanked you as he got up from the seat, wincing as he did.

 

"It's no problem." You said and spun back around so you were facing Sweet Pea only to be met with him putting his jacket on. "Where do you think you're going?"

 

"Home?" Sweet Pea answered with a question, uncertain about his answer now.

 

"Don't be ridiculous. You're injured. You're staying here tonight." You instructed holding your hand out for him to give you his jacket. Sweet Pea looked at you for a second but ultimately caved in taking off his jacket and handing it to you knowing that you wouldn't take no for answer, especially with the look of determination on your face he's seen plenty of times before. "You can sleep in my bed tonight." You told him.

 

"Really?" He grinned at the innuendo. You shook your head and squinted at him playfully. You were happy that your relationship is back to the level where you tease each other.

 

"And I'll sleep on the couch." You said clarifying the sleeping arrangements to Sweet Pea who chuckled at your response.

 

"Good night, Y/N." He said, after a few moments and started heading to the stairs to go up to your room.

 

"Good night, Sweets." You returned, a soft smile gracing your lips. The worries about Ryan and Midvale disappeared for one night.

 

-

 

The next morning you woke up, squinting at the sunlight peeking through the curtains and to the sound of people in the kitchen making breakfast. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, ridding them from any remaining sleep. "Sleeping beauty is awake." Fangs said as he walked past the couch. You grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it at him, narrowly missing him as he jogged away from it and towards the kitchen, laughing as he did.

 

"I come bearing gifts." Toni greeted as she walked through the front door, a bag in one hand and a tray of coffee in the other. "One set of fresh clothes for Sweet Pea." She said handing him his clothes. "And some coffee to go with the breakfast." She added handing everyone a cup.

 

You got up off the couch and followed her into the kitchen. Sweet Pea passed you a plate of pancakes accompanying his gesture with a smile. You gratefully took it returning the smile and started eating them, standing at the end of the breakfast bar as Fangs and Toni were sat on the stools. "So, do you know who attacked you guys last night?" Toni asked between bites of her pancake. "Was it the Ghoulies?" When Toni started this line of questioning you looked down at your plate, engrossed with the half eaten food as if it was the most interesting thing, trying to make it seem you know nothing.

 

"Nope." Fangs answered. "Wasn't the North siders either." He added knowing what Toni's next question would be.

 

"Yeah, we've never seen these guys before. They certainly weren't from Riverdale." Sweet Pea chimed in. Toni nodded as the room fell into silence, everyone eating their breakfast.

 

"I should go and get dressed for school then." You spoke up after a few minutes.

 

"I'll come with and help you pick out an outfit." Toni said jumping up from her seat. She wanted to use this as an opportunity to question you more about Ryan.

 

Once the two of you were upstairs, Toni sat on your bed and turned to you. "Okay, spill Y/N." She said quirking an eyebrow up.

 

"What do you mean?" You replied trying to brush off her line of questioning that was about to happen. If there's one thing you need to know about Toni it's that she's inquisitive and persistent.

 

"I saw that look. Downstairs. It's the same look Fangs gets when he's trying to hide that he knows something about Sweet Pea eating my last cookie... so spill."

 

You looked each other down for a few seconds but when you saw she wasn't budging you caved in. You went over to the door to see if anyone downstairs was listening. When you heard the hearty laugh of Sweet Pea you knew they weren't paying attention to you and Toni upstairs. You turned back around and moved to sit on the bed beside her. "I- I know who attacked Fangs and Sweets last night... it was Ryan." You divulged. Toni's eyes widened at this revelation.

 

"You have to tell them, Y/N."

 

"Toni..."

 

"Y/N. Either you tell them or I will." Toni said giving you an ultimatum. You knew that this kind of information was the kind you need to hear from yourself and no one else.

 

"Fine. I'll tell them after school." You promised before getting back up and going over to your closet to start and get ready for school.

 

The whole journey to school, you were thinking of ways how to tell Sweet Pea and Fangs everything. When you got to the doors you and Toni went your separate ways to the boys as they had a basketball meeting. You were brought out your thoughts when Toni nudged you. "How soon are you going to tell them?" She asked referring to the conversation you were meant to have later. You looked up confused and then followed her line of sight only to dread that you did. A wave of anger washed over you when you saw him. "What is Ryan doing here?"

 

"I don't know." You said with clenched teeth. Toni turned to you, her expression full of worry. She recognised that look. You were about to do something stupid.

 

"Y/N, don't do anything stupid." She warned you but you just ignored her.

 

"Hold my bag and stay here." You told her and then started walking towards Ryan who was laughing with some other student you have never met. Once Ryan saw you and look of mischief glistened in his eyes. He knew why you were coming over and he knew you were angry.

 

"Nice to see you again, Y/N." He greeted. A taunting smile appeared on his face.

 

"Wish I could say the same." You retorted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

 

"I attend school here now. You know, I see why you came back to Riverdale. There's something about this town... it's got so much potential. I could really make it my own." Ryan told you. You were trying your best not to punch him right then and there.

 

"So this is not another ploy to get me to go back to Midvale with you?" You asked.

 

"Of course it is. You still owe me, Y/N."

 

"I owe you jack." You seethed which only caused Ryan's smirk to grow. "I'm warning you now to stay the hell away from me and my friends and away from Riverdale."

 

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Ryan told you. You were about to walk away but before you could he added. "By the way, how are Sweet Pea and Fangs doing? I heard they got attacked last night. The streets aren't safe anymore. There are some awful people out there."

 

You couldn't hold it in any longer. You spun around and swung your fist into his face causing him to fall to the floor. His nose making a crunch sound as it did. You grabbed his shirt and punched him again and again. Ryan just laughed as blood started dripping down his face. You had to be physically picked up for you to stop. You shrugged off the persons hold on you and walked away to the girls toilets with Toni and the boys following.

 

"What the hell was that, Y/N?" Fangs asked as him and Sweet Pea along with Toni walked into the girls toilets, not caring that they weren't supposed to be in there. You chose to ignore him and carried on washing your hands.

 

"Y/N, just tell them." Toni told you.

 

"Tell us what? Y/N, why did you attack the new guy?" Fangs asked again. You noticed Sweet Pea was remaining quiet. You looked up seeing him look intently at you to see if you were okay. It hurt knowing that what you were about to say will hurt him. "Do you know him or something?"

 

"His name is Ryan Matthews and he's my ex." You admitted. Once you uttered those words you saw Sweet Pea's whole demeanour change. He curled his hands into fists clenched his jaw. "Ryan was the one who attacked you last night."

 

"Okay... start from the beginning." Fangs said, rubbing his hand over his face.


	6. Go Out With a Bang

Silence bestowed upon the group as you began to tell them everything. From the moment you left to now. You told them the reason why you left and how you got involved with Ryan and his gang to protect your dad. You even told them some of the stuff you had to do for them. Once you told them everything you couldn't look anyone in the eye. You were ashamed of what you did and didn't need to see your friends disappointed in you. Especially Sweet Pea. "Ma- maybe I should just go back with him. End all of this." You suggested as you looked down to the floor.

 

"Absolutely not." Fangs spoke up with Toni and Sweet Pea also objecting to that idea with other variations of no. They had just gotten you back. They didn't want to lose you again.

 

Sweet Pea placed his hand on your arm causing you to look up at him. When you did, you didn't see disappointment or disgust in his eyes. You saw concern. He was concerned about you, everyone was. "You're not going anywhere, Y/N. We'll figure this out. Together. Like we always do." Sweet Pea said and Toni and Fangs nodded in agreement. You let out a meek okay before going back to class with everyone after they said they would talk more about it later.

 

Going through the rest of the day was difficult. You had to pretend that everything was okay which was hard with students whispering about the fight this morning and wherever you went you would see Ryan. He wore a smirk on his, now bruised, face and was often talking to fellow students. They all thought he was some innocent new guy but if only they knew the real him they wouldn't be laughing at his dumb jokes, they'd distance themselves from him and want nothing to do with him. It took everything in you to not punch that stupid smirk off of Ryan's face but somehow you managed it.

 

After class ended, you and Toni met up with Fangs and Sweet Pea and began walking home. Toni and Fangs left you and Sweet Pea to trail behind knowing that the two of you needed to talk in private. A few minutes of silence passed before you spoke up. "I'm sorry." You apologised. Sweet Pea's head shot up to your direction. Almost as if he wasn't expecting that.

 

"For what? For leaving us? For not telling us you were in trouble? For dating that douche when you were gone?" Sweet Pea listed off the possible reasons for you to be sorry with a hint of teasing in his voice.

 

"All of the above." You let out a small laugh, shaking your head slightly.

 

"Look, I get why you didn't tell us you were in trouble. You wanted to protect us. I don't agree with it but I get it." He told you. "And as for your doofus of an ex, I don't agree with him being who you dated but I can't be mad that you did date someone because I was hooking up with girls while you were gone." Sure, when he said that he hooked up with some people while you were gone it hurt but at least the two of you were having the long overdue conversation. You were about to say something when Sweet Pea's phone went off. You droned out the conversation he was having assuming it was Serpent business. When he finished, Sweet Pea stopped and turned to you, giving you an apologetic look. He didn't want to go. He'd rather stay here and talk to you. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Serpent business."

 

You nodded understanding what his duties entail but that didn't mean you liked it, not in this moment anyway. You wanted to carry on talking to him, to hopefully get back to how it use to be. "It's okay. Call me later?" You asked.

 

"Yeah, definitely." Sweet Pea smiled before jogging to catch up with Fangs and Toni who walked to the direction of the Whyte Wyrm.

 

As you were walking home, you made a stop at your local convenience store to pick up some essentials. You were down one of the aisles picking up some crisps when the bell rang. You didn't take much notice to the new customer who had joined you and the owner in the shop until you recognised the voice. It was Ryan. He was on the phone to someone. "Is everything in place?- good, good. Those snakes won't know what's hit them. Tonight they're going to go boom and Riverdale will be ours for the taking. Tonight is only the beginning, my friend." You froze when he uttered the words 'snakes' and 'boom' in the same sentence. Ryan has planned something and that something isn't good. You knew you had to stop it.

 

You crouched behind the shelves, waiting for Ryan to leave the shop before you got up and left yourself. You sped walked to your house, which was only around the corner, and called Fangs as you did. "Where are you and Sweet Pea." You immediately asked without a hello, wanting to get straight to the point as you didn't know how much time you had.

 

"Hello to you too."

 

"Fangs!"

 

"Okay, jeez. I'm at the Wyrm with Toni and as for Sweet Pea he's out on a run. Why?" Fangs answered your question. You cursed when he said that. You had hoped Sweet Pea wasn't out. That meant whatever Ryan had planned will affect him. "Y/N. What's going on?"

 

"What's the address?" Was all you said. You were now at home. You got into your car and started driving when Fangs told you where Sweet Pea's location was.

 

"Okay, now tell me what's going on."

 

"Somethings going down tonight. I don't know what yet but trust me when I say this you need to get FP to call this job off. I'll explain everything later. Just, please do it." And then you hung up. Before Fangs had a chance to question you more. When you got there, you rushed out of the car and ran towards the building. "Sweet Pea!" You shouted, looking for any sign of him. "Sweets!" You shouted again. It seemed to work this time because Sweet Pea heard you and came outside.

 

"Y/N? What are you doing here?" Sweet Pea asked as he walked up to you.

 

"We need to go. Now." You instructed, trying to drag him to your car. However, before Sweet Pea could ask why the building he was in just seconds ago blew up. The force of the explosion, sending the two of you back to the floor.

 

Your ears rang but you could just make out someone calling your name. Sweet Pea. He crawled over to you to make sure you were okay. Everything he was saying was still muffled but you could just make out him saying you needed to get out of here. After the initial stun from the explosion, you shook your head and dragged yourself up off the floor, pulling Sweet Pea up with you. You made your way to your car and got in, driving to Sweet Pea's trailer.

 

When you made your way inside you no longer felt ringing in your ears but you were still in shock and Sweet Pea saw that. He made his way over to you and engulfed you in a hug. "It's okay. I'm okay." He mumbled trying to calm you down.

 

"You- you almost died tonight." You said, staring at nothing in particular getting brought from that by Sweet Pea placing his hand on your cheek and guiding you to look up at him.

 

"I'm okay, Y/N." He assured you which seemed to have worked in calming you down. You were still on edge though but better than you were before. When you looked up you truly saw the injuries he had sustained.

 

"We need to get this cleaned up." You told him as cupped his cheek with your hand and ran your thumb over one of the cuts on his face. You made a move to get the first aid kit but Sweet Pea stopped you.

 

"Not before I clean you up. It's only fair." He said referring to the time you had to clean him up after he and Fangs got attacked. You gave him a small nod.

 

Sweet Pea picked you up and sat you on the kitchen working top. He grabbed the first aid kit from the cupboard and sat it on the side as he got out what he needed to clean the wound. Standing in between your legs, Sweet Pea was in close proximity. So much you could smell his cologne mixed with smoke from the explosion. When Sweet Pea looked up from what he was doing, you were only inches apart. His eyes flitted from your lips to your eyes and back. You leaned forward, a part of you expecting Sweet Pea to move away but he didn't. He too leaned forward, pressing his lips onto yours. The kiss itself started off soft, to make sure that this is what the other wanted so when no one pulled away it got more intense, more passionate. However, your moment was interrupted by Fangs and Toni barging through the door.


	7. Interruptions on Various Scales

"Thank god you're okay." Fangs said as he rushed over to you and engulfed you in a hug, not realising he interrupted something. Unlike Toni who was stood off to the side with a knowing smile. "Why didn't you call me? I thought something happened to you two." He wondered, worry laced his tone.

 

"I think they were preoccupied." Toni smirked hinting at what you and Sweet Pea were just doing before they got there. Both yours and Sweet Pea's eyes widened and heat rose to your cheeks in embarrassment at Toni's comment. Fangs didn't seem to pick up on anything as he just sent Toni a confused look. "Patching each other up." Toni clarified holding up the open first aid on the counter. Fangs's phone went off and he went into Sweet Pea's room to take it leaving you, Toni, and Sweet Pea.

 

"Don't." You warned knowing exactly what Toni was going to say regarding you and Sweet Pea.

 

"What? I'm not saying anything... yet." She held her hands up in defence saying the yet under her breath. "Anyway, how did you know about the explosion?"

 

You opened your mouth to say something but got interrupted by Fangs coming back into the room. "You can tell us at FP's. He wants to speak with us. All of us."

 

Fear flashed across your face but only for a second, enough for Sweet Pea to see though. "Just tell him everything. It'll be okay." He assured you and you gave him a grateful smile. You and Sweet Pea cleaned up, ditching your soot and blood covered clothes opting for clean ones before you go over to FP's trailer.

 

When you got there your nerves played up again but just having your friends here with you calmed you somewhat down. You knew you had to tell them everything someday but that didn't mean you weren't nervous. FP opened the door and let the four of you inside. You and Sweet Pea opted to sit on the couch while Toni and Fangs remained standing with FP taking the armchair. "Tell me everything. How did you know that the job was a set up?" He asked, his tone soft to relay he wasn't mad. Not yet anyway, you thought. You glanced at Sweet Pea who sent you a reassuring smile.

 

"I was in the convenience store when I overheard Ryan talking on the phone. Saying that he was going to take Riverdale for himself and that he was going to destroy the Serpents." You divulged. Your eyes trained at your clasped hands not wanting to look at anyone's reaction to what you were saying.

 

"Who's Ryan?" FP questioned.

 

"My sort of ex. From Midvale."

 

"Midvale? What's he doing here in Riverdale?"

 

"Well, at first I thought it was just to get me to go back but now? Now I'm certain he wants to bring his operation here. And he'll do anything to get what he wants." When you said this FP ran his hand over his face. He didn't know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't this.

 

"What are we going to do?" Sweet Pea asked causing FP to look his way.

 

"You four aren't doing anything. Especially you, Y/N. Don't think I don't know what you did at school." He said making you sink further into the seat. "We'll figure this out but you four aren't going to do anything. You're going to go to school as if you know nothing. We can't let Ryan know we're on to his plan." He instructed. "Okay?" You all nodded letting out a grumble of agreements.

 

And that's what you did. The next day you all went to school as if the night before you and Sweet Pea almost died. When you walked into school you were immediately met with Ryan standing by his locker. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Sweet Pea's jaw clench and his hands curled into fists. You slid your hand into his and gave it a squeeze to calm him down. "You heard what FP said." You reminded him.

 

"I know. Doesn't mean I like it." He grumbled as you both walked past him.

 

"You don't think I don't want to pummel his face in? We just gotta let FP handle this." Sweet Pea reluctantly nodded. "See you at lunch?" You asked as the bell went signalling class was about to start.

 

"Yeah, see you at you lunch." He answered. Neither of you knew what to do so you both settled on a hug. You hadn't spoken about the kiss last night and therefore didn't know what it meant.

 

Lunch rolled round and the four of you and Jughead were sat outside at one of the tables eating your lunch when sheriff Keller came swaggering over with some of his officers following his lead. "Sweet Pea. I'm gonna need you to come with us." Keller said in a authoritative tone. Sweet Pea's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but stood up anyway, towering over the officer who came over to lead him to the car.

 

"What's going on sheriff?" You asked also getting up from your seat.

 

"Y/N, it's okay." Sweet Pea tried to assure you afraid that if you got involved you'd also get taken down to the station.

 

"What's going on? Why are you taking him down to the station?" You asked again, your voice rising with frustration and anger.

 

"Listen to your boyfriend, Miss." The sheriff warned you.

 

"Y/N, it's okay." He said again. This time you listened and turned your attention from the sheriff to him. "Tell FP." Was all he could say before he was dragged away and put into the police car. Toni and Fangs were immediately by your side, comforting you. You were still trying to process what just happened. Why did Sweet Pea just get taken down to the station? The only logical explanation was that Ryan had something to do with which was confirmed by his smirk he was wearing when you looked over in his direction. You were no longer going to stand by and do nothing but rather take down Ryan yourself whether you had help or not.


	8. Proposition For the Ghoulies

_The smell of pancakes wafted through the kitchen. You were at the oven making breakfast for everyone. Fangs and Toni were sat at the breakfast bar tucking in to their stack of pancakes. Laughter filled the room as Fangs recounted the story of his date last night. When you saw Sweet Pea standing in the doorway your smile grew and your eyes lit up. He went over to you, snaking his arm around your waist and pressing his lips onto yours, stealing a bit of food while he did earning a elbow jab from you. In this moment, Sweet Pea was content with his life._

Then he woke up and reality hit. He was lying down on a cold metal bench, that he barely fit on, inside of a jail cell for something he didn't do. He would never get to have breakfast and banter with his friends ever again or kiss you ever again. All Sweet Pea wanted to do was kiss you and call you his but that wasn't possible. Not with him being in the situation he is currently in.

 

-

 

Back at your house you were pacing around the living room as Fangs and Toni sat on the couch. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation as they did. "Hey, Y/N... why don't you sit down." Toni suggested, having lost the silent debate her and Fangs were having.

 

"How is FP expecting us, me, to just sit here and do nothing whilst Sweet Pea is sitting in jail right now." You huffed, ignoring Toni's suggestion.

 

"FP won't let Sweet Pea go to jail. He's probably doing everything he can to get him out." Fangs joined in trying to get through to you but to no avail so he tried again. He got up from the couch and went over to you, placing his hands on your shoulders bringing your attention to him. "Y/N, look at me. This is what Ryan wants. He wants you to spiral and do something stupid so you get yourself arrested. We need to be smart about this."

 

"You're right." Your voice was small as you finally acknowledged what your brother was saying. "Tomorrow you go and see if you can get any info off Kevin on what they're charging Sweets with."

 

"And what about you?" Toni asked.

 

"I'm going to go and see him."

 

-

 

The doors opened signalling someone was coming into the room. Sweet Pea, who was sat on the floor with his back to the wall, didn't make an effort to move assuming it's an officer. "You look like crap." You spoke up after you took in the site before you. A disheveled looking Sweet Pea looked up seeing you standing there. He blinked a couple of times to ensure that you were there and not a figment of his imagination.

 

"Y/N." He breathed. His face lit up immediately in your presence. You sent him a forced smile and sat down on the floor beside him with only bars separating you. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I bribed a cop to come and see you." You shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal making Sweet Pea let out a small laugh. After the laughter died down you asked the question you were dreading the answer for. "What have they got on you?"

 

"Its bad Y/N. They think I was behind the explosion."

 

"But it wasn't though! It was Ryan!" You exclaimed angry that Sweet Pea was being blamed for something he didn't do. "This is all my fault. I should just tell the sheriff it was me."

 

"Don't, okay?" Sweet Pea slid his hand into yours and gave it a squeeze. "If I'm going to jail I'm glad it's to protect you."

 

"Don't say that." You sniffled, tears welling up. "Damn it. I promised myself I wouldn't cry." You furiously wiped the tears that fell away but more came. "Look, you're not going to jail. I won't let that happen."

 

Sweet Pea sighed. He knew he was going to jail. He was a realist. He didn't have your ability of positivity or faith. "I can't believe you snuck in to see me without bringing Pop's." He said changing the subject.

 

"Well excuse me for being too concerned about you that I didn't think about going to Pop's." You retorted with hint of playfulness in your tone.

 

A silence fell upon the two of you. It was a comfortable one as opposed to an awkward one. The silence gave Sweet Pea time to think about you. Most importantly the two of you. You had bribed a cop and snuck in to see him yet Sweet Pea doesn't know the definition of your relationship. Were you just friends? Or was it something more? Were you dating now? Sweet Pea couldn't keep these questions in any longer. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to know. He didn't think he could face a life of solitude without knowing. "We kissed." Sweet Pea blurted out. He intended to ask a question but instead came out with that.

 

"I know. I was there."

 

"Y/N..."

 

"We'll talk about us over some Pop's when you get out." You told him. You wanted to kiss him but settled on squeezing his hand before standing up and brushing off any dirt on your jeans. "I should go. Fangs will probably be wondering where I am." You told him not giving Sweet Pea a chance to say anything about not getting out of jail.

 

-

 

When you got home you threw your keys in the bowl and made your way to the living room where Toni and Fangs sat waiting for you. "And?" Toni asked, biting her nails from nervousness. You didn't need to ask her what she meant by her question. You knew she was worried for Sweet Pea.

 

"He's doing as well as expected all things considered." You answered flopping into the arm chair.

 

"And you?" Fangs wondered.

 

"Sweet Pea wanted to discuss us. He doesn't think he'll get out." You said, your tone laced with sorrow. Toni reached over and gave your hand a comforting squeeze.

 

"We'll get him out, don't worry." She assured you and you sent her a grateful smile.

 

"How though? Apparently the evidence they've got on him was sent in anonymously, which is obviously Ryan, and they've got a witness but their identity is kept under wraps. Even Kevin doesn't know it." Fangs told you and Toni what he found out off Kevin.

 

"Then we need to discredit Ryan or whoever it is." You hummed as you made a plan in your head. "Ryan has videos on everyone to use as evidence in situations like this. We need to get those videos and send them to the sheriff."

 

"How do we get them?"

 

"You're not going to like it. It involves the Ghoulies." You started, then explained to them your plan.

 

"Absolutely not!" Fangs exclaimed shaking his head furiously. "Sweet Pea would kill me if I let you do this. Besides this is a stupid plan. We can't even trust the Ghoulies on a normal day let alone when we've got so much riding on this."

 

"Trust me, okay. I know what I'm doing. I'll just go on my own so if the plan goes sideways it won't backfire on you or Toni." You said, adamant on doing this. Fangs reluctantly nodded letting you do this because he knew you'd do it anyway. You were stubborn like that. The rest of the afternoon was spent perfecting the plan before you went to change into something more suitable.

 

-

 

As you walked into the House of Dead you held your head high, feeling all of the Ghoulies eyes burning on you. The place in general felt grim and icky and when you get home you knew you'd be taking at least three showers to rid yourself of the stench and feeling of the place. Out of the corner of your eye you saw someone head to the back room where you hoped they went to get Malachai because you didn't want to be here any longer than needed to. You were brought out of your thoughts by bellowing coming from the Ghoulies leader bringing a hushed silence over the room. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Serpents girl. What are you doing here? The snakes get too vanilla for you, Y/N?"

 

"Keep dreaming, Malachai." You sassed back. "I've come here to give you a proposition." He bobbed his head and ushered you to his back room where you could chat in private.

 

"What kind of proposition?" Malachai asked once it was just the two of you. An associate of the Serpents giving a Ghoulie a proposition piqued his interest.

 

"I know of someone encroaching on your turf and your business. Why not help get rid of our common enemy." You told him only a snippet of the information you held so you could reel him in.

 

"Who?"

 

"Where's the fun in that? I'll tell you if you promise to help me in return."

 

"I gotta admit you've got balls coming into my house asking for a favour. How do I know you're telling the truth?" He quirked an eyebrow, folding his hands and leaning back in his chair. You stared him down for a few seconds before throwing some photos onto his desk. Malachai leaned forward taking the photos in his hand and flicked through them. "What do you need us to do?"

 

"To get me a laptop."

 

"Is that it?" He asked in disbelief, not fully believing that what you wanted him to do was so simple. You nodded in response. Malachai mulled over the offer before accepting it.

 

"His name is Ryan Matthews and this is the address." You said writing down the details on a scrap piece of paper. "When you've got the laptop leave it at my place."

 

You stood up and started walking away but was stopped by another question being asked your way. "Why not do this yourself?"

 

"Lets just say I'm not welcome there anymore." You shrugged, opening the door and leaving the House of Dead behind.

 

When you got outside you jogged over to the parked car across the street and slid into the backseat. "How'd it go?" Fangs asked looking at you through the wing mirror.

 

"The plan was a success." You smiled, giddy that you may actually get Sweet Pea out of jail.

 

-

 

Two days later, two long days may you add, and you were standing outside of the jail waiting on Sweet Pea's release. The Ghoulies came through with the laptop and after removing any incriminating evidence on you, you sent it to the sheriff. Shortly after Ryan and the rest of the gang were arrested which was a sight you have desperately wanted to see for a long time. It was just as satisfying as you thought it would be.

 

When you heard the doors opening your head shot up and a huge grin appeared on your face. Without warning you ran over to Sweet Pea and almost tackled him, smashing your lips on his. He responded by wrapping his arms around you and returning the kiss. It wasn't long until you were interrupted by someone, Fangs, clearing their throat making you pull away from the kiss but not his embrace. "I missed you." You said, slightly out of breath.

 

"I missed you too." Sweet Pea returned. Before either of you could say or do anything else Fangs and Toni came bounding over.

 

"Okay, that's enough lovebirds. It's time for our reunion." Fangs said pulling you away from Sweet Pea so he could get in there and hug him with Toni joining in as well. After the short reunion, everyone walked the car with you and Sweet Pea trailing behind.

 

"Are you free tomorrow night at seven?" You asked. Sweet Pea gave you a confused look not knowing what you were on about. "For a date at Pop's."

 

A smile graced his lips when you said that. "Seven sounds great."

 

Your smile grew even more. It was finally over. You could be a normal teenager without having to worry about Ryan or anything else. You could go on dates with Sweet Pea and call him your boyfriend. You were finally content with your life in Riverdale.


End file.
